Black Family reconciliation
by Wolfcry66
Summary: Sirius has been forced to return to his family due to the manipulations of Bellatrix and now his has to confront her, and the final part of her plan to keep him and every member of there family in line. How will this affect the rest of the Black family. Rated T for some language.


A/N This is my first fan fiction. Its an idea I had when I saw The picture I'm using for this fan fiction, its not really a happy and sad story its just something I thought up and it from from there. Please Read and Review

Sirius sat on his bed in his room for the first time in almost two years staring out the window, as muggles walked back and forth on grimmauld place below, apparently unaware of the absence of number 12. He wondered how did he find himself back here of all places after everything he did to get away from it, and everything his _"dearest"_ mother did to get him out in the first place.

It was all _her_ he thought _,_ that scheming manipulative bitch of a cousin of mine. Bellatrix had crossed a line by what she did this time. I still couldn't believe she would go this far just to drag him back to this family. She had somehow found a way to make it common knowledge at Hogwarts that my friend Remus Lupin, Moony, was really a werewolf, and on top of all that she incredibly managed to get everyone thinking I was the one who let it out! I still don't know how she managed it!

What I can't believe though is that Peter, Remus, and even James believed I did it to. After everything we've been throw, discovering Remus's furry little secret in the first place, staying friends with him regardless, studying hard in secret to become Animagi just keep him company during full moons, they really think I would just let our best keep secret out like that. James was the worst of it mainly because he kicked me out of his house so now the only place I have to go now is back to my family and that only because Bellatrix convinced them all that "He has grown out of whatever rebellious streak he stared back when he was first sorted in to Gryffindor" and Regulus backed her up with what he heard at school, While that and the fact that she somehow also managed to make my disowned Uncle Alphard not want anything thing to do with me either, once again I have no idea how she did it.

Getting tired of just sitting on my bed wallowing in my own self petty I decided to walk around the house and wallow in my own self petty. Stepping out of my room right away I see Regulus apparently coming up to check on me, despite all our differences he was a pretty good little brother at times.

"Hello Sirius," Regulus asks "How you feeling today" Bellatrix also convinced them to give me some space while recover from me and my friend's big falling out, "Fine" I answer, " Good to hear it because Uncle Cygnus and aunt Druella have shown up with Bellatrix Andromeda and Narcissa For tonight's dinner" "What's so special about tonight?" "It's your welcome back dinner.""Oh…" I was so busy feeling sorry for myself I forgot they were having a big family dinner just to welcome me back, the prodigal son has returned I guess. "So the whole family is here". "Yep" "So I'm just going to go say hello to them before dinner, since I haven't seen them in so long, OK Regulus", I said just to find an excuse to walk away. "Sure Sirius I'm sure they all want to see you to" Regulus response with enthusiasm.

As I walk on I feel very surprised at how welcoming every one seems to be, I mean Regulus is one thing but bringing the whole family together like this is a bit much for them, I mean, did they really miss me that much. And then I see my mother in the drawing room, doing something to the family tapestry like when she burned my name off just before I ran away. I go in to look and see that she is doing what appears to be a reverse burning spell on it because I can see my name and the leaf it was on slowly returning to Pristine condition. "OH… Hello Sirius, never mind this," My mother says way to nicely for her, "don't mind this, just fixing the tapestry, Oh Regulus told you about the dinner tonight right" "Yes" "Good you will need some good cloths to wear for it, Kreacher!" The Family house elf appears at the summons and bows low as he says "Yes my mistress". "Go lay out some formal dinner ware for Sirius, it's his welcome back dinner tonight". "Kreacher remembers and shall do just that my mistress" he says with a very low bow, then turns to me and bows low as he says "Kreacher is happy that master Sirius reconciled with his most noble family after seeing the error of hi…". "KREACHER" my mother snaps at kreacher like he was about to say something he shouldn't. Kreacher hits himself over the head in self discipline before quickly apologizing before apparating out of the room with an audible _pop_. "Now give Kreacher some time to lay out your cloths before you change for dinner, the rest of the family has shown up you should probably go talk to in the mean time". "Yes I was planning on doing just that actually… I haven't seen them in so long". "Good then, be on your way… Oh by the way according to your uncle your cousin Narcissa has big news for the whole family that she wants to share with us all tonight at dinner so we may have to things to celibate this evening", my mother says as she resumes restoring my leaf to the tapestry. I walk out after seeing the letters that make up my name reappear in a sparkly glow before reverting to same colors and every other name on the tapestry.

"OK...! This is getting weird for me at first I just taught that they excepted me back out some pressing sense of family obligation but putting me back on the family tapestry (I didn't even think that was possible), Cracking down on Krecher for almost saying something mean to me, making sure I have nice clothes for a dinner in **my** honor of all things why are they all of a sudden be so freaking nice, where was all this my first fifteen years with them. It can't be that my parents really felt that bad for disowning my in the first place, I mean for as long as I can remember them talking about it they always believed that any of those burnt off names deserved it, so why am I the exception all of the sudden… Unless… I'm not the first disowned to be allowed back into their family, I mean now that I think about it makes sense to have people _think_ that being disowned is the symbolic death of the a relative but what if they redeem them selves', convince their families they've changed, or as Bellatrix put it "grown out of" whatever got them kicked out in the first place. Oh my God did I just think of someone crawling back to their insane family after bravely defying the old pure blood wizard ideology as redeeming, and oh crape… did I just think of Bellatrix's lame ass lie to get the family to have me back as _rational,_ and Oh holy crap since when have I called it "pure blood ideology" and not "pure blood mania", something's wrong with me, I think this place is starting to mess with my head".

My mind still reeling from all of this I find myself heading down stairs where I hear my father and my uncle Cygnus happily chatting in a near bye room, they seem to be very into whatever they're talking about so I leave them alone and make my way to another room where I run into two of my cousins Andromeda and Narcissa. "Hi Sirius" Andromeda says getting up to hug me, apparently happy to see me, she always was my favorite cousin, "How are you doing." I finally have met a relative I actually missed so I decide to act a little happy for the first time in a while. "I'm feeling pretty good today, glade to see you again" I said as I hug her back. "So" Andromeda asks as we break our hug "How has it been since you've came back?" "Oh… I've mostly just been in my room the past couple of days" I respond a little sadly being reminded of the events that lead me back here. Andromeda seems to realize what she's done as Narcissa comes in to defuse a potentially awkward situation. "We were all happy to hear you where coming back, Uncle Orion and aunt Walburga sounded real happy in letter they sent us about it too." "Oh really… where you're all really that happy to have me back," I ask actually feeling a little flattered at that all the fuss they were putting in to this just for having me back. "Yep especially your parents, I mean they would be happy after how upset they were after you left two years ago"."My Parents were upset when I ran away?" "Well yah…" Andromeda says sounding surprised at how surprised I sounded, "I mean really Sirius there your parents; they're going to be sad when their oldest son runs away from home." As she says that it dawns on me that I never thought of my parents missing me, I guess that after years of them putting down everything I was interested in, Like motorcycles and other muggle stuff, and saying I should be more like Regulus, I just didn't think that they would really feel sad to see me go. "Yeah I guess your right" I say as I sit down.

"You know…" Andromeda says, "It really was mainly Bellatrix who convinced your parents to let you back, I mean when they heard about what happened between you and that Potter kid they came to our parents for advice, but it was Bellatrix who came in and convicted them that you've grown up then she had them ask Regulus just to be sure. I mean we were all a little surprised at how welcoming back your parents turned out to be but none more happily then Regulus, you've turned in to a real prodigal son story in our house you know, I mean Bellatrix has been saying all about the importance of family and stuff like that ever since we got the news, she actually makes it sound pretty inspiring". Andromeda says all this and I still can't believe it all, and then I notice a tan line on her left ring finger she seems to be rubbing. "Ah Andromeda, what is with that line on your finger there". I ask but I have small feeling of forbearance. "Oh this..." She says pointing to the line, "It's just a ring line" "yeah why would have a ring line on _that_ finger?" "Well," I could tell she didn't want to talk about it, "I was engaged for a little while until just recently." "How recently is that?" "If you have to know, until just a couple of days ago." "Oh I'm sorry, what happened." I ask "Well," She begins, "you know these things look good at the beginning but then after you have time to think about it you see how it could be a mistake. And well you it was just … Ah it was... Ah he was just… Ah, ah, ah…" "He was a muggleborn Sirius." Narcissa interrupts. "What" I say surprised. "He was a muggleborn Sirius..." Narcissa goes on "Some Muggleborn named Ted tried to marry Andromeda". I hear it but I have a hard time believing that Andromeda would break off a relationship that got that far for something like blood status. "Sorry I just didn't think that Andromeda would do something like that". "Like what?" Narcissa asks "get engaged to a muggleborn." "No… I mean break off an engagement for blood status" "Well Sirius it's like Bellatrix has been telling us, family and family traditions are important in all families, wizard or muggle." Andromeda says. "Yeah, but then why would you get engaged to a muggleborn in the first place"? "It's like I said Sirius, these thing seem good at the start but after you think about them you see what a mistake they could be." "So you're saying the reason you broke up with a person you wanted to marry was because, he was a muggleborn, and Bellatrix convinced you that was bad." I say getting a little upset at this. "Well yeah Sirius," Narcissa chimes in again," I mean we thought you would happy to there is. We almost lost two Black family members in own generation and ended up getting one back, isn't that good to hear" Narcissa says quiet happily but I feel angry and I can see Andromeda feels sad about it. "And you say that Bellatrix is to thank for all is." "Yeah" they say in unison. "Then can you please tell me where I could find her so I can thank her in person." "Sure," Andromeda says "I think she is down in the kitchen having some of the cookies that your house elf made." "Thanks" I say carefully holding my temper until I can get a hold of Bellatrix as I make my way to the kitchen.

" **That bitch!"** I think as I head down stairs "it's one thing to it mess with my friendships and force me back here, but she actually found a way to take that and possibly mess up two more lives, Andromeda's and her now Ex fiance's." I think all this and much more as I near the door to the kitchen and push my way in and see my eldest cousin just sitting at the table with her feet up on it like she owns the place, eating some cookies which according to Andromeda Kreacher had made earlier. "Oh hi Sirius," Bellatrix snidely greats me not even pretending not to know all the crap that she put me through recently without even being anywhere near me until just now. "So come to thank me in person I see for all the work I put in to getting you back where you belong after such a long time away." "Oh shut the hell up about all this _back where I belong_ and _prodigal son_ crap already I'm getting sick of it!" I angrily snap back "I just want to know why the hell you have gone to all this trouble just to keep me and Andromeda in this freaking family!" "Trouble what trouble? She says like it's a real question. I don't see any trouble in simply helping a couple wayward relatives get back on the straight and narrow." "Straight and narrow my ass, exposing me and my friend's best kept secret, driving the mother of all wages between me and James so I would have no choice to come back here, and what's with making Andromeda break-off her engagement anyway?" "I didn't make her do anything," Bellatrix begins to answer "I just did what any big sister would do and reminded her of the consequences of what could for all you know have been a huge mistake in the long run and got her to rethink her priorities. And as for you, don't pretend that it didn't hurt like a white hot poker in your heart when your mother burned you off the family three, or that all that _marauder_ crap at Hogwarts wasn't just your way of lashing out at your parents for not treating you like they treated Regulus when you where little." "Hey, you have no idea what it was like growing up with them, even before I want to Hogwarts nothing I did was good enough for them!" "Awe so your parents were a little demanding, Sirius I was raised by your fathers brother you know, you think it was any beater for me but I didn't turn my back on everything my family believed in the first chance I got unlike you." "Oh, what beliefs, all that crape about pure blood nobility and how muggleborns don't deserve the learn magic, I don't care about any of that." "Did you ever even try to think of why those ideals are the way they are. Pure blood nobility is just recognizing the fact that pureblood families are the keepers of wizarding heritage, and that is a fact, you me and our entire family are descendants of some very notable wizards that made real contribution to the magically community over the ages, and that's something that no muggleborns can say no matter how much magic you try and teach them." "And people like you think that makes you better then muggleborns right" "Maybe the concept of pureblood superiority is not absolute, I mean I did meet some pretty below pare pureblood wizards back in Slytherin and _maybe_ their where some skilled muggleborns in the other houses, but still you have to admit that children born and raised in magical households do have some advantage to those raised by muggles." "So what, that justifies treating all muggles like dirt just for fun! One of those _notable relatives_ you mentioned tried to get muggle hunting legalized you know." "Oh can we stop this petty debate already, I think it's clear that we will never fully agree on all this with your present way of thinking." "What do you mean _present_ way of thinking? I think it's clear that nothing you can say is going to change my mind on the subject of blood statuses." I say back snidely. "Yes" Bellatrix says. "But there is something I can _do_ about it," She says as she reaches into her robes and begins to draw something out. "Oh, and just what is that I pray tell." I say back sarcastically. "This" she says as she pulls out a strange looking vile of potion "This should just about take good care any more problems you have with this family of ours." "And just what is that then, a suicide potion""No you twit! Unlike you I've kept in contact with some very skilled and highly qualified groups of wizards." (What Sirus does not see is the snake and skull of the dark mark tattoo safely hidden under Bellatrix's left sleeve) "Then just what does this potion do then?" I ask half out of curiosity and half out of wanting to end the conversation. "This," she begins to explain as she puts the flat bottom of the vile down on the table we are now standing on opposite sides of. "Is a complicated little mind altering potion brewed for specific propose of altering a person's personal and political ideology, namely yours." "I didn't even know there were any potions like that." I say actually a little impressed and a little bite terrified at the idea that a mind control potion that specific can exists. "Oh, they are rare no doubt, or at least it's rare to know a potion master that skilled enough to actually know how to make it." She says like she is explaining the most interesting thing in the world. "So just how does it work then?" I ask actually feeling a little curious as I look at the thick sky blue colored potion. "Well it's kind of hard to explain in lay terms, partly because I don't understand some of it myself, but it takes a lot specifically measured and mixed ingredients for each person's specific mind set, so pretty much each draft is different for each person." "It seems like a lot of trouble to go throw for a mind control potion" "Who said anything about a mind control potion." She defends "Oh come on," I respond "it sounds like Legilimency or _Imperio_ in a bottle." "I Said it alters your ideals, it doesn't give anyone control over your mind." "What's the difference?" "All this potion does is change a few things about how you think, it does not give anyone, not me and not the person our persons who brewed it any power over you, it just binges you to a different way of thinking, who you are after that is completely up to you." "I still don't see the point in this." "Isn't it painfully obvious by now I had this made to give to you so that you can alter your way of thinking so you can finally fit in with the rest of the family."

I hear it but can't believe it how… how can she go to all this trouble just to put me back in her weird little line. Lying to my friends, making my parents _change their minds_ about me, brewing what has to be one of the most complicated potions there is just for me I just can believe it. "Well" she finally says to break the silence that had ensued. "Aren't you going drink it already?"She says picking the vile back up and offering it to me. I still didn't know what to say to all this. "You said that potion changes my way I think, changes it do what exactly? I ask already knowing the answer. "Oh it's quite simple, it just takes the thing in your mind that makes you want to rebel against your family and most other authorities in your life and lets your mind fall back on the ideals your parents tout you when you where young, simple really." "And what about my memories about James and Peter and Remus, there not exactly the friends a good pureblood wizard would have, I mean Remus was a werewolf after all?" "Oh, your memories will be just fine, and they will be just those memories of a nice childhood with nice friends that you just happened to have out grown it happens to a lot of people. Do you think I'm still friends with everyone I liked back at Hogwarts people grow up Sirius. And now it's time you did" "So" I begin as I take the vile of potion from her. "If I drink this then I'll just turn into a version of myself like if I really believed in all the pureblood wizard stuff." "Not like someone who believes it you will believe it, but you won't have to go crazy about it, I doubt that you would go out tomorrow and start killing muggles for fun, you would just find yourself respecting your families' traditions, wanting to marry pureblood and expecting your children and all other purebloods to do the same." "And my friends?" "You'll have the memories to look back on all your life. Well that and you'll have money, connections, influences, a loving family and everything else you could want." I found myself in a corner, she had block all other ways I had in life, no friends outside the family to seek help from, nothing to live on without my family, can't stand my family unless I start thinking like them, and I didn't even care how she managed to alienate me from my Uncle Alphard, it didn't matter anymore she had me trapped."Can you make your decision tonight; I don't want you messing up Narcissa's big announcement at dinner." "And just what is that announcement anyway?" "If I tell you will drink it? "Maybe" "Alright but don't tell anyone I told you it's suppose to be a surprise. But hear you go. Narcissa has gotten engaged to get married!" I found it ironic Narcissa getting engaged just after Andromeda was forced to break hers off. "To who?" "Lucius Malfoy" Oh my God I think. Lucius Malfoy the old Slytherin prefect from when I was a first year at Hogwarts. He was always finding ways to bust griffendors for any stupid reason he could think of, and he was so portentous and snobby, _by my families standers_ , and now he was marring Narcissa the family brat, oh my god the kid there going to have! "OK, go on then I told you the surprise in advance, now drink up already." Bellatrix pressers and saps my back to my train of thought. No more delaying the inevitable, and I guess I did agree. "OK Bella, you win." I say defeated as I bring the potion to my lips. I think back to James Remus and Peter, it was like Bellatrix Sade they were nice memories. I drink the potion and as it hint my stomach an wired felling begins t fog my mind and I find my forgetting everything for a minute, and not everything comes back after like why I didn't like my family or why I didn't want to drink to potion in the first place.

 **5 years later**

November the 1st. Young adult, Sirius Black was just getting up from bed and already was lamenting the day to come. In the years since me got a job that the ministry of Magic, Department of Muggle Relations (courtesy of his families connections) the job has gotten more complicated. With you know who becoming more active by the day, there were more magical crimes being committed against muggels which mean that that department had a lot of work to do. Back before this Wizard war started the job the department was manly modifying the memories of muggle who became the victims of Wizarding pranks, occasionally bring magically injured muggles to St. Mango's, and letting the Minster of Magic know when to tell the Muggle Prime Mister What was happening(which wasn't very often at all). But now a day's, their jobs were a bit more demanding. Not only had instances of muggles being injured become more frequent, but what once used to mostly be harmless pranks evolved in to full on torture, And with all the dark magic the death eaters liked to used on muggle the injures couldn't always be properly healed, even by the best healers in St, Mango's could fixed them completely, so they had to come up with cover stories to put the Muggles Memories. And that doesn't even cover the Muggle Killing and everything they had to do to help the muggles explain all that away. If muggles weren't so quick to believe in anything but magic their jobs would be pretty much impossible.

Sirius walks around his kitchen making his breakfast thinking about his parents, back when he first told them he wanted to work in muggle relations they were worried that he was backsliding into his old muggle fixations but he assured them he just wanted to start out small and see where he could go from there in terms of ministry work, and he figured with all the things he learned about muggles from that phase of his life that he would be qualified for it, and it seemed like an easy enough job to have fresh out of Hogwarts, But that was all before this Wizard war. Sirius also thought about his mother pressuring him to "Find a good pureblood witch and start your own branch of the family". Sirius's parents had decided to retire abroad a couple of years ago, sometime after Regulus graduated from Hogwarts(Sirius's positive influence keeping Regulus out of the Death Eaters) and started his own career path they figured that their children had grown into what they would call "Proper respectable adult Wizards" and left the house to Sirius, Being the oldest son. "Ha" Sirius thought to himself "All this creap with Death Eaters, Muggle attacks, and you know who, who had time to that stuff now". You were ether single or married off to get over with before you could die, and Sirius was the former, "but hey" Sirius thought to himself again it was one of her rare moments of maternal care and those were really rare(even after their reconciliation), "It's not like I don't want to meet someone, it's just I'm still young and I happen to have very demanding job right now, so unless my job suddenly get easier and people feel safe enough to go out with people again I don't see me getting together with any " _good pure blood witch_ " right mother". Sirius finishes his thought as he sits down for his breakfast picks up the daily profit and read the front page and…"oh my god" Sirius say in disbelief. "No way, you've got to be kidding me he's really gone, you know who's really gone!

Sirius sits and reads the whole article right there in his kitchen his breakfast forgotten, getting cold. But his excitement ebbs slightly as he read the finer details of the article. "James, Lilly dead!" Sirius reads about how He who must not be named tracked down the Potters last night and killed them but then as he tried to kill there one year old son Harry when the killing curse apparently back fired and destroyed you know who's powers, living one racked house, one vaguest dark lord, two dead bodies, and one miraculous "Boy who Lived" as the news paper called him. Despite the happy news of the down fall of Voldemort Sirius found himself to be sad at the passing two of his former friend. Yes they had a big falling out, yes they hadn't spoken in 5 years but still, so many happy memories, Becoming animagi to keep Remus company on full moons, making the marauder's map, tormenting Snivellus. Sirius finishes reading the article and out down the paper then realizes "There's going to so many parties today, Kreacher!" Sirius calls "Yes my master the old house elf appears as Sirius gets up "Go send an owl the Ministry tells them I will be taking a personal day." Sirius joyfully says "Yes Master, shall there be anything else?" Kreacher ask "Oh nothing but I will be gone for most of the day celebrating some really good news." "And what news is that master Sirius?" "Oh right I guess you wouldn't get the prophet well after you sand that letter just read today's front page article that that should explain everything." "I shall do all that my master; enjoy celebrating your good news." Kreacher levees the room with a bow and a crack. Sirius read that parts of the article about the Potters and their son once over again and says to himself "Well James, Lilly rest in peace and Thank you Harry Potter and best of luck wear ever you end up living after all this." And with that Sirius put the paper back on the Kitchen table for Kreacher to read later and the headed for the front door thinking of heading to the leaky cauldron.

The End

A/N Thank you for reading please Review, be as mean as you want I just want some feed back on my writing. Thank You


End file.
